


Movie Nights

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request (from Tumblr): Request for Damon👀so reader is bffs with Elena and she goes over to the Salvatore’s house to look for her and only Damon is home. So she waits on the couch and they end up watching a movie, okay but this happens often and Y/N slowly starts to become friends with Damon and maybe you could do like a scary movie and Y/N like cuddles into him, and then the last time they end up asleep on the couch and Elena and Stefan ✨ship✨ Them😂😂thank you soOoOoo much❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Movie Nights

You knew Elena had been staying at the Salvatore’s for the last few weeks. And after your fight with your parents, you had decided to go and talk to her since you felt like she was the only one you could rant to about your parents. You quickly make your way over to the Salvatore’s. 

“Well, hello,” Damon says as he opens the door.

“Is uhhh...Elena here?” You ask.

“Nope. You just missed her and Stefan,” Damon says smirking.

“Ok. Well, I’ll come back then,” You say turning around.

“I mean you’re more than welcome to stay and wait. I’m sure they’ll be back soon,” Damon says.

“Alright,” You say and step into the house. You plop yourself down on the couch and wait.

“Drink?” Damon asks holding out a glass of blood to you. You give him an “are you serious?” look. “Oh right…” He says. “Human,” Damon whispers.

“Drink?” Damon says holding out a glass of alcohol this time. “Oh wait...underage,” You roll your eyes at him, take the glass and chug the alcohol down. Damon looks at you impressive as you set the glass down. 

“Seems like you needed that,” Damon says.

“More than you know,” You respond.

“You’re parents again?” He asks.

“Have you been eavesdropping on my conversations with Elena?” You ask annoyed. But he just puts his hands up.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asks.

“Not with you,” You respond still annoyed. “Although, you seem to know everything already,” You say.

“Just thought I’d offer,” Damon says throwing up his hands again. An hour goes by and still no Elena. 

“I think I’ll just come back!” You yell since Damon was somewhere around the house. 

“No, they’ll be back soon. Stay and hang out,” Damon says rushing down the stairs.

“It’s been over an hour and I have no better reason to be here,” You respond. 

“Ok. Then, why don’t you watch a movie with me?” Damon suggests.

“And why would I want to do that?” You ask.

“Come on,” Damon says guiding me away from the front door. “You’ve never made the effort to get to know me,” Damon says.

“I think I know enough from your actions and word of mouth,” You respond.

“Come on. Just give it a shot. You know during a movie, you don’t have to talk to me,” Damon says.  
“Fine, but if Elena isn’t here after. I’m leaving,” You say.

Damon then sets you down on the couch and pulls up their giant library of movies, “What are you in the mood for?” He asks.

“You choose,” You say.

“Alright, how about the Avengers,” Damon says.

“Sure whatever,” You respond as Damon hits play. The two of you sit there awkwardly watching the movie.

“So what did you think?” Damon asks as the movie ends.

“It was good I guess,” You say as you hear the front door open. You get up and head over to thankfully find Stefan and Elena walking in. You quickly make your way over and tell her you need to talk, grateful that you don’t have to deal with Damon anymore. 

As your at-home situation had gotten worse you found yourself over at the Salvatores more than you could count. It was the fourth time your parents had kicked you out of your house in the last two weeks. You found yourself wanting to talk to Elena and get away from your parents, being at the Salvatore’s again.

“I assume you’re here for Elena,” Damon says opening the front door.

“Yeah is she here?” You ask.

"You know you have really bad timing," Damon says.

“Let me guess… I just missed her,” You say.  
“Ding, ding, ding,” Damon says. 

“Movie time then I guess?” You say.

“Kicked out again?” Damon asks.

“Ding, ding, ding,” You respond. 

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks.

“We may be friends now, but we’re not there yet,” You say making your way over to the couch.

“Alright I won’t rail you about it,” Damon says plopping next to you.

“It’s your choice this time,” You say handing Damon the remote. Damon spends some time scrolling through their library. 

“Ooo, what about this one?” Damon says landing on the Nun.

“Again it’s your choice,” You sigh.

“You don’t seem too keen on this choice,” Damon says looking over at you.

“Just put it on,” You say, and Damon presses play. You didn’t like scary movies too much but it was Damon’s choice this time and you just sucked it up. 

As the two of you watched you found yourself moving closer to Damon. You weren’t too fond of the movie and you found comfort being closer to Damon. As the movie ended, Elena and Stefan still weren’t back but you found yourself feeling tired. The next thing you knew you fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan and Elena had come back to the Salvatore’s after their day out. They walk into the living room to find Y/N and Damon on the couch fast asleep. 

“Seems like they had movie night again waiting for you,” Stefan points out.

“Yeah,” Elena chuckles. “You know as much as I’m not a huge fan of Damon. They do look cute together,” Elena says watching as her friend and the other Salvatore brother lay on the couch asleep. 

“Yeah, I’m sure neither of them would admit it. But I think they’ve grown to like eachother,” Stefan says as he and Elena chuckle.

“I’m sure Y/N came to talk to me, but I think we should let them sleep,” Elena says before pulling Stefan away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry this took so long. Firstly, blame Tumblr for not telling me this was in my inbox until 2 weeks later. I hope this is what you were looking and you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
